It Turned Blue
by I hart Booth
Summary: Sequel to 'Easier is not our Way' but can be read on it's own. Brennan has a secret and she really needs to tell Booth. BB baby! Be mindful of warning in 3rd chap.
1. Thank you

**_So, this is the sequel to Easier is Not Our Way, but like I said, it can be written on it's own. Mostly the other is just a set up so you arent shocked when Booth and Bren are already together in this fic. _**

Brennan leaned over the kitchen counter, her eyes poring over the case file while she waited for her coffee to finish brewing.

It was around ten at night and she hadn't slept in almost three days. Not because she wasn't tired, she was _dog_ tired. But she was also convinced there was missing something and her mind wouldn't let her sleep until she found the break in the case.

The break that would lead to the arrest of one of their two main suspects.

The coffee pot stopped gurgling and she pulled her nose out of the file long enough to reach for the cup. She never made it though, as two strong arms slid around her waist and pulled her back, away from the counter and the steaming liquid.

"Bo-oth." She whined, too exhausted to make a convincing protest.

"What?" He muttered, bending low to place soft kisses on her neck.

The sensation of his warm lips against her skin sent goosebumps up and down her arms.

"Booth. Don't, I have to look at this file." She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but to no avail. His arms kept her flush against his body.

"You've been over it at least a dozen times Babe, and you haven't slept in three days." He set his chin on her shoulder thoughtfully as he swayed from side to side, instantly relaxing her in his arms.

She turned to look at him, and he continued to hold her close.

"Neither have you." She pointed out, refusing to meet his gaze. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to resist that hungry look in his eye.

He nodded, and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I know. But neither of us are any good to this woman if we're too tired to function."

Brennan fidgeted with his tie, unconsciously loosening it from around his neck and pondered his point.

"Well, I can't sleep. My mind won't stop working on the case." She muttered, knowing he understood her dilemma.

Booth grinned. "I think I can help with that."

He lifted her chin and leaned in for another kiss. This one deep and hard, causing her legs to fail beneath her.

"Booth," she pulled away, "I really have to…"

Booth ignored her interruption and bent low to hoist her up over his shoulder.

"Booth!" She pounded lightly on his back, unable to suppress her laughter as he carried her away to the bedroom.

"Believe me Bones, you'll thank me in the morning." He grinned and kicked the door shut.

Booth was right. When they woke up the next morning from their first full night of sleep in over 72 hours, she did thank him.

And then she thanked him again.

And he was thankful for that.

And they were both late for work.

------------------------------

"You did naughty things last night." Angela crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against Brennan's doorway at noon.

"Angela." Brennan warned, but the small blush that crept into her face only encouraged her nosey friend.

"Ohhh… and maybe again this morning?" The artist plopped down across from Brennan and put her elbows on the desk.

"You're welcome by the way."

Brennan glanced at her but immediately went back to shuffling the papers on her desk.

"For what?"

Angela sat back and folded her arms triumphantly.

"For you and Booth. If I wasn't constantly poking and prodding at you two…who knows when you would have finally realized you were perfect for each other?" A satisfied grin spread across her face.

"I don't know what that means." Brennen stood, pulling on her lab coat and strategically avoiding her friend's gaze as she left the office. "And if that's your train of logic. I should be thanking a murderer who's case upset Booth so much that he got black out drunk and I had to take care of him and..."

"Yeah yeah Bren, deny it all you want, but you're still welcome."

Angela fell into step beside her and knew by the look on Brennen's face that 'girl talk' was over. Time for work talk.

_Rats! Booth is so much more interesting!_

"I finished the facial reconstruction for your Jane Doe and I'm going to run it through missing persons, see if we have a match." She hoped her previous thoughts wouldn't be betrayed by her tone.

But then, Brennen really wasn't the type to notice that sort of thing anyway.

"Here," She reached inside her file and pulled out a few sheets of paper, "try these first. They fit the description of the victim."

Angela took the papers, nodding and heading in the direction of her office while Brennen swiped her card and went up onto the platform.

"Oh and Angela!"

She stopped and turned around to see Brennen leaning far over the banister, looking at her.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

Brennen bit her bottom lip and hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you."

Then she turned and went to the bones, completely missing the delighted grin that brightened Angela's face and the way she practically skipped the rest of the way to her office.

**_Still want more?_**


	2. Share with Me

**_Here is the next chap...another fluffy one. Hope you like_**

Brennan bent low over the microscope and took yet another look at the bones, trying to find what she was sure she was missing.

Then she saw it.

"There!" She shouted, startling Zach into dropping a tray of tools.

"Sorry Zach." She rushed passed him to the nearest phone and dialed Booth.

"Booth." His deep voice came over the line loud.

"It's Carson." She said without hesitation.

"Bones? How do you know it's Carson?" Booth had just stepped out of the elevator at the FBI building, intending to go to the Jeffersonian and see what the squints had found. Now he simply turned around and headed back upstairs.

"The victim has a hairline fracture along the parietal bone."

"So?" Booth shuffled his phone to his shoulder and began flipping through the file again, reading his notes on the victim as Bones spoke.

"I assumed that the pitting inside that fracture was caused by splintering from when the skull was smashed by the pipe, but when I looked at the bone under larger magnification, I found that the damage had a rounder, deeper pattern than what I would expect from mere splintering of the bone."

"Okay…Bones what does that mean?" Booth stood on the interrogation floor, where a murderer sat on the other side of one of two doors. Now he just needed to know for sure which door.

"The type of pitting I'm looking at would have to be caused by radioactivity at a molecular level…"

"…And Carson works at the radiation plant," Booth snapped his fingers grinned, "Bones, I could kiss you."

Brennan blushed and turned away from Zach, although he was blissfully unaware of her colored cheeks.

"Really? After you arrest Carson would you care to prove that?" She challenged, her tone laced with teasing.

Booth chuckled.

"You got it."

Then he shut his phone and entered Interrogation Room 1 to read Carson his rights.

Four hours later Booth was standing in Brennen's doorway, watching her shut down her computer and lights and gather her things.

She took his hand after she'd locked her door and strolled out of the lab at an unusually early hour, only six thirty.

Neither noticed Angela and Hodgin's staring at them from the lounge on the second floor, grinning and elbowing each other playfully as they whispered back and forth.

"I just can't get used to seeing them together."

"What do you mean Jack? They've been practically joined at the hip since the day they met."

"I know, I just meant all the…mushy love stuff…it's just sort of strange."

"Oh yeah?" Angela turned toward him, so her body was dangerously close to his.

Hodgins swallowed hard, and fought to keep his eyes locked on hers, although they wanted desperately to meander down her shapely form.

"Um…uh…" He stammered.

"Do you have a problem with the mushy love stuff Dr. Hodgins?" She grinned that slow, sexy grin she knew drove the guys crazy.

Hodgins could control himself no longer, and pulled her head to his lips ready to pounce…after all, they had the lab to themselves now that the ever-present Dr. Brennen had been abducted by her boyfriend. Why not take advantage of that unusual opportunity?

-----------------------------------------

"So, do you want to know where we're going for dinner?" Booth inhaled the warm summer evening as he and Brennan walked out of the Jeffersonian and toward his car.

When he received no response he turned to look at her and was surprised to find her glaring at him.

"What?" They were standing by the car now and she took her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Prove it." She stuck her chin out defiantly, and knew he'd missed something. Unfortunatly, he had no idea what she was talking about.

Brennan watched impatiently as Booth's eyes darted around, trying desperately to recall what she could be referring to. Finally, she rolled her eyes, as it seemed he was not making any progress, and moved to get into the car.

The way her lips pouted when she was disappointed reminded Booth of what she'd meant. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back out of the car, pressing her back up against the SUV as he placed his lips firmly on hers.

Brennan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, his tongue taking advantage of the sudden opening her mouth made when she grinned.

His hands roamed her flesh and he felt her tremble underneathe him, her need almost as evident on the air as his on her thigh. Brennan pulled him closer and he pushed her harder into the SUV, both lost in the moment and in eachother.

After a few minutes of making out like lusty teenagers, Booth pulled away, his face flushed as he gasped for air.

"I love you Babe…but I'm starving."

Brennan nodded, her face equally flushed and also searching for air.

"Me too." She grinned as his thumb drew small circles on her hips, she felt like a young girl who'd just kissed her crush for the first time.

Every time was like the first time with Booth.

Slowly, hunger became unavoidable and they broke away from each other and climbed into the SUV.

"Can we go to Wong Fu's?" She asked, feigning innocence. She already knew what his answer would be.

"Ah ah ah Bones. It's my turn to pick. You picked last week…thank you for that by the way."

Booth winced at the memory of the Indian Cuisine they'd dined on last Friday.

"I told you not to put all that Cayenne Pepper on your Tandoori Chicken." Brennen looked out the window, hoping Booth wouldn't notice her face, but he heard the smile in her voice.

He reached over and squeezed the spot just above her knee, causing her to squeal and giggle uncharacteristically loud.

"Booth!" She pushed his hand away and moved her legs as far from him as the car would allow.

"That's what you get for laughing at my pain."

"I wasn't laughing…" Brennan protested, but it wasn't very convincing when her words dissolved into soft giggles once again.

Booth scowled as he pulled the car into the parking lot of his favorite pizza place.

"We're going for pizza? How is that special?" Brennan sat up in her seat and searched the area for something interesting she might be missing.

_He made me leave work early for pizza?_

Booth shook his head.

"We're picking up pizza here, where we're going they don't serve food." He got out, and returned moments later with a large pizza box and two bottles of soda.

He handed Brennan the food and smacked her hand when she tried to reach in the box.

"Not until we get where we're going."

"But what if I die of starvation before we get there?" Brennan stared longingly at the warm box on her lap.

Booth just chuckled and navigated the thinning rush hour traffic.

Twenty minutes later he pulled onto a dirt turnoff and drove toward a tall chain link fence. The sun was going down, but Brennan immediately knew where they were.

"The airport Booth?" She furrowed her brows, they weren't at the actual airport, but seemed to be pulled up to the back side of it where there were no trees or buildings or signs of human activity anywhere around. All she saw was the runway stretched out before them, multicolored lights spread out across the tarmac like a flattened Christmas tree.

"Just c'mere Bones." Booth exited the vehicle, taking the pizza box from Brennan and she joined him at the front of the car.

Her hands in her pockets, she stared at him expectantly.

"So…why are we here Booth?" She had yet to find anything worthwhile at this place. The only sign of an outside world at all was an airplane moving around at the other end of the fenced in area.

Booth smiled and slid up onto the hood of the SUV, motioning for her to do the same.

She gave him a skeptical look, but he persisted so she sighed heavily and slid up beside him.

"Pizza Bones?" He held the open box out to her, his charm smile in full force.

She took a piece thankfully and was about to bite it when a bright light shone in her eyes.

"What the…?" She squinted, holding her hand to shield her face as she searched for the source of the light.

She saw what it was and her eyes became a painfully large size.

"Booth?"

"Shhh, Bones." He smiled, never taking his eyes off the plane that was headed right for them.

She glanced at him nervously and started to move off the hood, but Booth grabbed her and held her close.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

Brennan nodded mutely and allowed him to lean them back so they lay against the windshield.

She watched helplessly as the airplane approached, rapidly closing on the speed of sound and then passing it altogether.

Halfway down the runway the nose of the plane lifted off the ground, followed by the tale, and it floated over the two crazy people laid out on their car below.

The roar was near deafening and Brennan yelped when the plane flew overhead, burying her head in Booth's shoulder as the sound shook the car.

Booth hugged her shoulders and watched the plane fly above them, it looked as if he could reach up and touch the belly of the steele monster.

After a few moments, silence again descended and Brennan lifter her face, glaring at Booth.

"What is the matter with you?" She punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" He frowned, rubbing a now throbbing shoulder.

"Well?! That was just mean." She grumbled, snatching another piece of pizza from the box, since her first had so conveniently fallen to the ground in all her excitement.

Booth tried to keep the grin off his face, but barely succeeded and quickly pecked her on he cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you…but it was fun, wasn't it?"

Brennan raised her face to him, a small smile on her lips.

"Kind of." Then she turned to watch the sun go down. "Is that why you brought me here? To scare me half to death?" She said, quite annoyed at the prospect.

"No, it's not. I like to watch the airplanes take off." He shrugged and chomped happily on a piece of pepperoni.

"Why?" She asked, trying to understand the appeal of such a useless pastime.

Again, Booth shrugged. "They're buses with wings. They shouldn't be able to fly."

"No they aren't Booth, there is a perfectly logical reason why planes fly. The shape of the wing. A wing is curved so the air goes faster over the top creating a region of low pressure underneath, and thus lift." She bit her pizza to punctuate her point while Booth stared blankly.

"Yeah…okay…that's not why I watch them."

"Then why?"

Booth smiled sheepishly, "I used to want to be a pilot."

"Really?" She turned toward him, sitting cross-legged on the hood of his car, worrying him needlessly because she was perched so precariously near the edge.

"Uh-huh, could you move so you're not about to fall off the car please?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and moved forward a quarter of an inch.

He glared at her before continuing with his explanation.

"You know how my dad was a pilot, drove fighter jets in Vietnam? I always wanted to be a pilot like him." He cleared his throat and stared out ahead at the airport, avoiding Brennan's blue gaze.

She eyed him carefully, finding no teasing in his face she broke out in an easy smile.

"But you're an FBI agent." She said slowly, painfully aware of her habit of stating the obvious.

Booth smiled and muttered something barely audible to his hands.

"What?" She leaned toward him.

"I'm…I'm afraid to fly alright?" He threw his hands up in exasperation and looked at the stars.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "But you fly all the time."

"Not all the time, and I never said I liked it. I fly when absolutely necessary, but if at all possible I like to drive." He chuckled softly, laying back again and was thankful for the darkness that hopefully masked the red that had seeped into his cheeks.

Brennan sat watching for a second before pushing aside the empty pizza box and laying her head on his chest.

"I'm afraid of lady bugs." She said softly,

"Lady bugs?" Booth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as the cool summer night descended with dusk. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I just…I don't know…I just am." A shy smile crept across her lips, but she found a familiar warmth in her chest that came from sharing things with Booth. A warmth she accepted whole heartedly, knowing it also meant safety and eternity as long as Booth was by her side.

The two ushered in the night and watched the stars multiply and twinkle overhead. Brennan listened to Booth's heartbeat in his chest, and hoped he didn't notice that every time a plane passed overhead she shut her eyes.

He noticed, but made the wise choice of keeping his mouth shut.

**_Oh yay for fluff...now, may the angst ensue! te-he. R&R please. _**


	3. Not Again

_**WARNING: With the last futurfic I did there were people who seemed...I guess touchy is the word. If anyone reading this fic finds the subject of miscarriage , or the loss of a child before birth, uncomfortable or painful, I suggest you stop reading now. I understand that it is a serious subject but one some people may find too close to home. Just letting you know.**_

_**Now, for all of you still with me, I still don't own Bones, though I ask every chance I get.** _

_Two Months Later…_

Brennan sat on the edge of the bathtub with her head in her hands, her eyes screwed shut in forced blindness.

_It turned blue._ She thought, shaking her head as her heart exploded in her chest.

The sun was barely kissing the sky as it rose slowly and her green and white bathroom reflected a cool gray light. A grayness that only served to make the heaviness of her heart seem more oppressive.

She looked back at the cup on the counter, the pregnancy test poking out of the top of it, affirming her worst fear.

_Why? Oh God, why did it have to turn blue?_

A few tears slipped out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself. Shivers ran up and down her arms, but somehow she doubted it was because she was cold. The short pajama shorts and tank top she wore hardly covered her, but the window was open and the sounds of birds and leaves in the trees blew inside on the summer breeze.

_I can't do this._

No, the cold she felt wasn't physical, wasn't on her skin. It was under it, inside her, coursing through her veins.

_Not again…_

------------------_flashback_------------------------

_I had hold of his fingers so hard they were numb, but I just couldn't let go._

_He sat next to me on a chair while I sat on the examination table of the doctor's office, shifting uncomfortably on the paper that covered it. I tried to ignore the pounding in my chest and instead focused on an inexplicable stain in the middle of the tile floor._

_His right hand was tangled with my left and his left rubbed slow circles on my knee, something he did without thinking. But after our three months together, I'd come to realize that the small circles his fingers drew on my skin were something I couldn't do without._

_"It'll be okay Bones. It's all going to be fine." He'd whisper that, or something like it every few moments when a tremor I couldn't hold back would rattle my body._

_I tried to smile, but I'm sure I just came off as miserable. The room smelled stale and my head hurt, something was banging on the inside of my skull. Well, not literally but…you know what I mean._

_I squeezed his hand again and he smiled that reassuring smile at me._

_I wish I could have felt reassured._

_He was, of course, the first person I'd called when I saw the blood. I was six weeks along, I shouldn't have been bleeding in...I just shouldn't have been. I didn't need my three PhDs to know that._

_He'd arrived at the Jeffersonian within minutes. Angela was in my office, trying to calm me down and doing a pretty good job of it, considering._

_As much as I didn't want a child, I didn't want to lose one even more._

_I was almost calm, just sitting and staring into space while Angela rubbed my arm. But when I saw him, his hair all messed up and kneeling in front of me with worry written all over his face, I completely broke down._

_I've never cried so hard in my life. Never._

_Somehow he got me into the SUV and to the hospital, then the waiting game began. It felt like we'd waited for days, maybe years. But, thinking logically, it was probably less than an hour._

_Just when the silence threatened to consume me and I thought I might lose it again, the door opened and Dr. Mead walked in._

_Booth and I stared expectantly at him, but he didn't say anything._

_I found this entirely annoying. Hadn't we been waiting long enough? Good news or bad, stalling wasn't going to change it so why didn't he just tell us and get it over with?_

_Dr. Mead avoided my gaze, or rather, my glare, and looked at Booth. I felt him tense beside me and I looked at him. His brown eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them, he seemed horrified._

_I looked frantically back at the doctor, seeking explanation. Wishing I was in on this silent conversation they seemed to be having._

_"What? What is it?!" My voice was tight and high, that annoyed me more than anything._

_I was supposed to be strong._

_Dr. Mead still refused to meet my eyes. He was relatively young, he'd probably never delivered bad news before._

_I told myself not to jump to conclusions, he hadn't said it was bad news…but who was I kidding? It was written all over his face…curse Booth for teaching me to read people…_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Brennan. You've…the baby…is gone. I'm sorry."_

_I gasped and my heart stopped. I'm sure it did. I stopped breathing, stopped thinking, stopped feeling. I might as well have been dead._

_The doctor left the room and I stared at the door for a long moment, my eyes completely dry._

_I shouldn't have been so surprised. Really, I'd already known. I'd known as soon as I felt the blood, saw it. I'd known. It shouldn't have hurt like it was some sort of surprise…_

_I turned back to Booth. I could tell by the look on his face and the way his hand was shaking that he was holding back tears._

_Somehow, seeing him that way, so obviously emotional and upset, it made me feel less...human. I should have been crying too. I should have been hysterical. A normal person would have been out of their mind with grief. Someone who was better with the living would have been devastated._

_But my body would not allow me a physical reaction to the pain I was feeling._

_Booth didn't look at me, just tugged my hand and pulled me off the table and into his lap, pulling me tight against his chest. But I shook my head silently, and shifted so his head was laying on my shoulder, I knew he needed my comfort more than I needed his._

_Besides, just his being there was a comfort._

_It wasn't until his tears started hitting the exposed flesh of my neck and collar bone that I felt my heart start beating again, only to shatter and fall away._

_But it didn't break for my lost child, a little person who'd joined the land of the dead before a fair chance at life. I'd yet to process that. I still don't think I have fully._

_No, my heart broke for Booth. The man I loved, whom I'd managed to wound deeply without even trying._

_I swore to myself in that moment, as I blinked back my first tears in hours, that I would never hurt him again._

_----------end flashback----------------------------_

It was coming up on their one-year anniversary. Somehow Booth and Brennan had managed to move past that tragedy and form new lives around their jobs, their friends and each other.

Now, staring at that pregnancy test, Brennan felt that carefully crafted world beginning to crumble.

With a deep breath, she stood, wiped her face and crossed the cold tile floor to the counter. She disposed of the cup and it's contents before carefully wrapping the stick with the blue end in toilet paper. That way Booth wouldn't see it if he came over before she had a chance to take out the trash.

She'd sworn not to hurt him and that meant he couldn't know about the pregnancy.

As she splashed her face with cool water, she became aware of her teeth chewing mercilessly on her bottom lip.

_He has to know Temperance. He's the father. He'd want to know._

She shook her head at herself.

"No. Not yet." She looked at her face in the mirror, glad Booth had stayed at his own apartment the night before. At least that way he wouldn't see her red-rimmed eyes this morning.

_He can't know. Not until I know what I'm going to do._

Brennan wandered back to her bedroom, feeling lost in her own home. In her own mind.

She scanned her bedroom.

_Focus Brennen. Focus on the details. It makes it easier. Put your heart in a box, where it belongs._

Nodding, and ignoring the fact that she was now talking to herself, she made a mental checklist of what she needed to do that morning.

_Bed. Make the bed._

So she did.

_Closet. Find clothes and get dressed._

She did that too.

_Brush. I should brush my hair._

Again, she complied with her short command to herself.

_Food. Need to…_

Brennan spent her morning like this. She hoped her strategy would work this time the way it always had in the past.

Avoid the problem, and it doesn't exist.

Unfortunately, that strategy had never worked very well if the problem in question had anything to do with Booth.

**_Okay, so we want to see more? _**


	4. Are we fighting?

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next bit. I'm not going to put in a disclaimer because, well, if FOX would sue me...it would be kinda great! lol. _**

Brennan walked up onto the lab platform, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes were already scanning the bones on the table before her and all she wanted to do at that moment was immerse herself in her work. She needed to get away from the discovery she'd made only an hour and a half ago.

It was still early and the lab was mostly deserted except for a few security guards.

She pulled out her voice recorder to begin making observations about the specimen before her, while in reality, her mind was a million miles away.

"Male. 40-45 years of age."

_I can't believe I let this happen again._

"Exaggerated occipital plate points to an African-American ancestry, while brow structure is more likely Caucasian indicating mixed racial decent."

_I can't do this again. I always thought I was strong. I am strong…but losing my child…that was the most painful experience of my life…_

"Bone density indicates a Calcium deficiency as a child, congruent with the Civil War time period."

_What if it happens again? Can I survive that again?_

The question sent shudders across her body and she shut off her recorder, unable to trust her voice to remain steady any longer.

_I can't protect myself from this. But I have to protect Booth…for as long as possible._

She heard footsteps around and looked up to find the lab quickly filling with her colleagues. Hodgins and Zach entered and went straight to their respective offices, nodding to her when she met their gazes.

Knowing Angela would soon follow, Brennan quickly straightened and began a rhythm of deep breaths to regain her composure.

Just as she had suspected, Angela came bounding up the steps not thirty seconds later.

"Hi Bren!" Her hands in the pockets of her lab coat, Angela took a spot directly across from Brennan, "And just what have you been up to?"

Then, looking down she wrinkled her nose.

"Nevermind, I can see for myself."

"What's the look for Angela? These bones are more than a hundred years old…they don't stink." Brennan quickly began to gather her things, intending to move away from her friend, when Angela said something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Booth called."

Her heart jumped into her throat and she turned around slowly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, carefully masking the emotion in her voice.

Angela narrowed her eyes at Brennan, noticing her sudden change in demeanor.

"I've been here for a couple hours because I had to finish a reconstruction on the Angelator. He called and said he had a new case, he thought you would be here but you weren't."

"You've been here for a few hours?" Brennan was now more thankful than ever for being able to calm herself before she'd started crying a moment ago. No way Angela would let that slide.

"Yeah, he should be here any…speak of the Devil, here he comes." Angela looked out over the lab and Brennen followed her gaze to see Booth strolling through the outer doors. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw them looking at him.

"Hello ladies." His charm smile was in full force and both women felt their knees get just a little bit weaker. "We have a case."

"Agent Hot Stuff, it's always a pleasure." Angela winked.

Brennan just nodded and silently moved to her office to get her things, though not with nearly the energy she usually used when Booth said those four words.

"Hey, what's with her?" Booth whispered when Angela joined him by his side, Brennan hadn't even looked in his direction.

"I don't know. I saw her come in earlier, she seemed fine." She shrugged and both plastered smiles on their faces as Brennan rejoined them, minus her lab coat and plus her kit.

"Ready?" She asked, not even pausing in her trek toward the doors.

Booth threw one last look at Angela before jogging after his partner who was heading purposefully toward his SUV.

He caught her elbow as she reached for the door handle.

"Hey, how about a 'good morning'?" He said teasingly.

Brennan's eyes remained glued on the door.

"Good morning."

A few seconds of silence passed between them before Booth broke it.

"I missed you last night." He tried.

Finally she brought her gaze to his, he was smiling slightly, his brown eyes piercing her soul.

"Me too." It was almost a whisper. She _had_ missed him last night, but she'd also been glad he wasn't there that morning.

The smile on his face widened and he pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a deep kiss so he could show her just how much he'd missed her.

For a few seconds she was lost in it, lost in an indescribable bliss his body always elicited in hers.

Then like a ten-ton hammer, her mind was assaulted with her current condition and how she'd gotten that way, causing her to jump away quickly.

Booth felt her go ridged and move away. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"What?" His face betrayed confusion mingled with hurt.

Brennan withdrew her arms from around his neck and moved out of his grasp, toward her door.

"I'm sorry. I just…we have to get to the crime scene." It was a whisper that echoed off the walls of her heart and she felt like dieing when she saw the look of pain in his eyes.

Booth licked his lips as he watched her get into the car, her eyes absolutely set on avoiding his. He felt he'd been kicked in the gut.

_Since when does she pull away from me when we kiss…for_ _**any**_ _reason?_

He rounded the car and got in beside her, watching her for a moment, but she made no move to look at him or offer an explanation. Then, looking at the road, using his sunglasses to mask eyes that betrayed everything he now felt, he started the SUV and pulled out.

Booth wondered if maybe he should apologize for something he'd unwittingly done to upset her. If maybe he should take her by the shoulders and make her tell him what was wrong. Because there _was_ something wrong. He knew that much.

He didn't do any of it though. His heart hurt in his chest and his cheeks were hot. He was humiliated and angry and he didn't want to take hold of her shoulders for fear of what he might say or do. As far as apologizing...well that was simply out of the question. He hadn't done anything.

Brennan stared out the window and bit her lip. She'd seen the wounded look on his face, the pain in his body language.

_I'm hurting him. The whole point of doing this was to keep from hurting him._

She almost told him right then and there. She almost let the words roll off her tongue and clear the thick air, but the car was thrown into 'park' and Booth jumped out before she could say anything.

For the first time in a year she didn't have to protest to him opening her door for her. For the first time in a year he didn't try to do it. For the second time that day she felt like crying.

Brennan swallowed the words in her throat and quickly exited the SUV, approaching the remains of a burned out car.

_Pull yourself together Brennan!_

That's exactly what she did. Her face regained a stony mask that fell into place like a well-worn pair of jeans.

Booth took a deep breath as he heard her approach. They agreed on professionalism on the job, that meant even and especially when they were fighting. And he was pretty sure they were fighting.

"Burned out car, found by a family on a road trip looks to have been here for about three days." He said flatly, lifting the crime scene tape so she could walk under.

"What makes this a federal case?" Brennan snapped on her gloves as she approached.

Booth cleared his throat and began fishing his notebook out of his suit jacket pocket.

"The remains are…small."

Brennan glanced at him, her mask upset for a moment with concern at the way he forced himself to say the words in an even tone. He didn't look back at her so she turned away and carefully approached the remains.

"Yes. These remains are definitely too small to be a full grown adult. Probably a female of no more than ten. What was she doing driving a car?" She used her flashlight to allow her eyes free roam of the rest of the charred vehicle.

Booth sighed. "Parent probably fell asleep or left the house for a few minutes, the girl got bored, found the keys and went for a joyride." He muttered from the other side of the car, jotting down notes on her observations, "It's been happening a lot lately. Summer vacation. Kids have a lot of free time on their hands."

Brennan frowned.

"What is it Bones?"

She didn't answer, just reached in through the door and started pulling back a half burned piece of metal in the back seat. What she saw made her heart sink to her shoes.

"Booth," She glanced at him and he followed her gaze to the backseat, "there's another body."

**_Thar she blows! Okay...Moby Dick reference, sorry. Anyway, review and I'll send you cyber ice-cream cones! _**


	5. I want to, but I can't

**_Here is a bit more. I'll probably post two chaps today if that's agreeable. _**

Back at the lab, Brennan was having a harder time than usual with the small remains spread out on her examining table. The bones found in the backseat of the car proved to be that of a two year old boy and she couldn't wrap her mind around someone so small being torn from the world so violently.

But then…she kind of could. And memories, painful memories, kept flooding back to her, washing over her in waves until she thought she might drown.

Brennan screamed at herself to focus on the details and not get so personal with the case, but there was nothing to focus on. Nothing to figure out. They knew how the victims died, when and where. All they needed was who, and Angela was working on that.

Booth stood at the far end of the platform waiting for Angela's sketches. His anger at Brennan had long since dissolved and was replaced with worry. She hadn't wanted him to see, but he knew she had been holding back tears on the way to the lab.

He didn't like looking at such small remains either, but he could tell there was something else bothering Bones.

Brennan stood back from the bodies and took a deep breath, letting her eyes flutter closed as she made yet another attempt at calming herself.

Zach noticed and threw a confused glance at Hodgins, who met his gaze before turning to Booth. Booth had already risen from his chair and moved across the platform, taking Brennan by the shoulders, he purposefully turned her away from the remains.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked gently, studying her face closely.

Her head nodded 'yes' but her eyes said 'no' and Booth wasn't buying it. Wordlessly he placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her down the steps of the platform toward her office.

Brennan heard her door click shut behind her but stood facing away from him, her arms folded across her chest as she resumed taking deep calming breathes.

Booth watched her back for a moment, he could feel her tension from across the room.

Without thinking, he reached out and spun her toward him, pulling her into a firm hug.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and melted into his chest.

It was the only natural thing for them to do.

Booth rocked Bones slowly for a few moments, his chin resting on her head as he waited to feel her relax.

"Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked, quietly breaking the silence.

Brennan held her breath and pulled back slowly, just enough to look into his face, her heart pounding in her ears. Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, she found the words difficult to locate and in spite of herself, she chickened out.

"I…I want to Booth." She said finally, in a voice even softer than his had been.

Looking down into her tortured blue eyes, he saw the storm waging in them. But more frightening than that, he could see her pushing him away and rebuilding her walls.

"But you're not going to?" His whisper was laced with disbelief.

She bit he bottom lip. "I can't."

_I know it hurts now, but eventually you'll understand. It's for the best I promise._

"Why not?!" Booth stepped back slightly, looking down at her with measured intensity.

_I don't want to lose you! Don't push me away._

Brennan saw the fire suddenly light in his eyes and she blinked back tears.

"Please Booth. I just…I can't. I'm…I'm sorry." She shook her head as she pulled out of his arms and ran to the door. Whipping it open, she ignored his stunned expression and left the man she loved, alone and confused in her office.

"Oh! Brennan," Angela saw her friend come out of her office and quickly descended the stairs to meet her.

"I finished the faces and got a hit in missing per…are you alright?" Angela frowned and moved her head into Brennan's line of vision to be sure she'd seen what she thought she saw.

She had.

"Bren, are you crying?" Angela touched Brennan's arm in an attempt at comfort.

Shaking her head, Brennan quickly wiped her eyes and took the papers from Angela.

"The girl is Anne Housen, the boy one William Housen. Missing for three days." She read aloud, but Angela wasn't listening. She had her eyes firmly placed on the man emerging from Brennan's office.

"Booth! What did you do to her?" Angela placed a protective arm around her friend's shoulders, which Brennan quickly shrunk away from.

"Don't Ange…"

"I'm waiting, and it better be good." Angela continued as if not spoken to, her hands on her hips as if addressing a child. She closed the distance between herself and Booth quickly, who tried his best not to look as confused and hurt as he felt.

Booth glanced at Hodgins and Zach, who were staring at the trio from a safe distance on the platform, then he brought his eyes back to Angela. Her stare had softened slightly when she saw the pained expression on Booth's face.

"What's going on Booth?" She asked, a bit quieter this time, but still slightly hostile.

"I don't know." His voice was thick and quiet. He drug his eyes from Angela's and rested them on Brennan, who immediately redirected her gaze to the floor.

"I wish I did."

-----------------------------

That night, or the next morning rather, as it was approaching 2am, Booth stood pacing his bedroom. He flipped his cell phone into the air repeatedly as rational thought eluded him.

He hadn't seen Bones since he'd left the Jeffersonian. She'd declined to come with him to question and arrest Mrs. Housen, muttering something about skeletons and paperwork and locked herself in her office. Though not before telling him he should stay at his place that night.

Booth stopped moving and sat heavily on his bed.

_Something is wrong. Why won't she tell me what's going on?_ The same two phrases circled over and over in his brain.

_After everything we've been through. Together. After it all I know she knows she can tell me anything. Why would she choose to back out now?_

He rubbed one hand over his face as he took a deep breath.

_She can't block me out forever._

He flipped open his phone and hit the first number on his speed dial.

--------------------------------------

Brennan felt like crap.

Not just because two little children had donned her examination table that day. Not just because her best friend had ripped her boyfriend a new one in front of the entire lab for something he didn't do. Not because she'd lied to said boyfriend about paperwork and then told him to stay away from her apartment that night. Not because of any of that. Not even because she was pretty sure she'd broken Booth's heart.

Though none of that helped.

But because her head felt like she'd laid down in front of a semi-truck and her stomach was threatening to request a refund on the chicken salad she'd eaten earlier.

Brennan glanced at her alarm clock. 2:13am.

_When they said 'morning sickness' I didn't think it was meant quite this literally._

She rolled onto her side, trying again to get comfortable, but winced as the moonlight hit her face.

Groaning loudly, she threw her pillow over her head and curled into the fetal position, sighing when she found a bit of relief in that arrangement.

She'd almost claimed something of relaxation when her cell phone started to ring at the side of the bed.

Brennan bit back a moan as she turned over and fumbled for her phone, her head felt as if it would explode and the nausea was excruciating.

The turning in her stomach was replaced with adrenalin when she saw the name on her caller id. The adrenalin replaced with a distinct sinking feeling as she let the phone drop to the floor and she buried her face in her pillow to muffle her sobs.

**_Wow, the angst...it's...it's EVERYWHERE!!! lol. R&R please. _**


	6. Let me in!

**_Ahhh...here's the next chap, thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you guys make my day!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Bones mine is not_**

_"Hi. You've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm unavailable to answer the phone right now. Please leave a detailed message and I will return your call."_

Booth sighed and shut his phone. The same thing happened each time he'd called her the last ten times times. He yawned again and glanced at the clock, it was almost three.

He let his phone fall to the ground and rolled onto his stomach, moonlight streaming in the room soaked his unshaven face.

_She's obviously not talking to me right now…I'll drop by the lab tomorrow._ Booth yawned and his eyelids slowly shut for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------

Angela sat on a stool on the platform, doodling in her sketchbook while Hodgins bent low over a microscope. It was nearing 9am and Brennan had still not shown up for work, not that the Lovebirds had noticed.

"But we already did swings. Don't you think slides are a little too…fifth grade?" Angela poked him with her pencil and grinned.

Hodgins' bright blue eyes danced.

"Not if they're water slides."

"Ohhhh water slides…wait…you just want an excuse to see me in a bikini."

He grinned. "You said it baby, not me."

Their laughter traveled across the lab to Booth as he walked through the doors to the Medico-Legal lab.

"Hey you two."

"Hi Booth." Angela leaned over to look behind him, but he was alone.

"Where's Bren?" She grinned again as she noticed his haggard appearance.

"You two must have had a really late night for her to be this late."

If there was a blush threatening to enter his cheeks, it died quickly and he stopped moving.

"What do you mean Angela? Bones isn't here?"

Her smile faded.

"No," She began, "she's with you."

"No. She's not." Booth turned on his heel and headed back out of the Jeffersonian.

"Call me when you find her!" Angela looked at Hodgins with a guilty expression, wishing she'd thought to call her friend earlier.

-----------------------------------------

The same as before, Brennan's phone went straight to voice mail and he fumbled for his spare key.

The door opened silently and Booth looked around the darkened apartment, searching for an answer hidden in the shrunken heads that donned the walls.

"Bones?" He called out, pulling his key from the lock and replacing them in his pocket as he ventured further inside.

"Bones?" He tried again, this time he heard what sounded like a pained groan and instinctively he reached for his gun.

He pushed open her bedroom door and saw a large lump under the covers.

_Bones!_

Booth's eyes quickly scanned the dark room. Not seeing anything dangerous, he placed the gun on the side table and sat next to Brennan.

"Hey, you in there?" He reached to find her within the bundle of forest green blankets.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

Booth bent low and pulled the cover back slightly to see her face, she whimpered involuntarily when the light hit her.

"What's the matter Babe?"

She closed her eyes as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Bones?"

_Say something Temperance._ She thought frantically. _Nothing Booth. I'm fine Booth. Go away Booth._

"It hurts." She said quietly.

_That was **not** one of the options!_

Booth brushed some stray hair off her forehead.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I'm nauseas and I have a migraine."

She felt his weight as he settled on her bed and felt the need to snuggle toward him.

"Did you take anything for it?"

She shook her head ever-so-slightly and moved to curl herself farther into a ball when the room started to swim behind her eyelids.

"I didn't want to move. It makes it worse." She mumbled.

Booth rose from the bed and Brennan immediately missed his presence.

He stripped himself of his tie and jacket before going back to the kitchen to get water and some asprin.

"I called a dozen times." He said quietly when he returned, slowly helping her to a sitting position. "Why didn't you pick up? I would have come over."

She managed a half shrug and downed the pills he handed her. She sat back against the bed and winced as her brain protested to her movement. Booth saw this and immediately sat on top of the covers next to her, pulling her to him.

She thought about protesting, but his arms felt so strong and his beating heart soothed her throbbing head. She felt so safe with him and suddenly that empty felling she'd been feeling when she lie awake at night made sense. She involuntarily hugged him tighter and shut her eyes.

_I've missed you Booth._

Booth's right thumb moved up and down, gently stroking a measure of skin it found on her waist under her tank top. The other rubbed her bare arms as he soothed her, trying to get her to relax. He'd almost forgotten how good her body felt against his.

_I've missed you Bones._

"Hey Bones." He whispered, not wanting to break the delicate silence.

"Hmmm?"

"You…you know I love you, right?" He stumbled.

As painful as it was, she sat up away from him and looked at his face. She saw the torture swirling around in his intense brown eyes and hated that she was the one that put it there.

_This is for his own good. This is for his own good…right?…Dealing with the unpleasant side affects of pregnancy are so much easier with him around…he deserves to know…but…what if…_

"Of course I do Booth." She put her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes to the tears stinging them.

Booth nodded, mostly to himself.

"Good. And you know I will help you with anything you need me to?"

She nodded.

"And you're going to tell me what's going on…right?" Hope and apprehension mingled in his voice as he waited for her response.

Brennan's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. All thoughts rushed from her head as a wave of nasea, much stronger than the others, hit her and she bolted for the bathroom.

All the contents of her stomach rushed back up her throat and she bent low over the toilet, her whole body trembling with the horrible sensation.

She felt warm, steady hands pull back her hair and rub slow circles over her spine.

"It's okay. It's alright Bones." He held her steady as she wiped her face and rinsed her mouth with a water bottle from the counter.

Exhausted, she sat on the edge of the tub and suddenly the memory of the morning before, and the subsequent effects of what she'd learned there, hit hear soundly and overlapped with Booth's words.

"Temperance?"

_I've been horrible to him._

"Are you okay?"

_He's still concerned about me, in spite of everything._

"Talk to me Babe."

_He's so wonderful…he deserves so much better than me…_ She touched her stomach tenderly and Booth gave her a curious look.

"Tempe?"

_They both do._

Shaking her head, she jumped to her feet and ran to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Bones!" He recovered from his shock quickly and was banging on her door. "Bones what's going on?"

Brennen wrapped her arms around herself and sank sobbing to the floor.

_I'm sorry Booth. I'm so sorry._

"Bones?!" Booth was near panic. He could hear her crying. She was vulnerable and alone, she was running from something. Obviously scared. She was scared and he needed to be with her.

_I'm supposed to protect her._

"Temperance! Let me in!" He shouted, only half referring to her bedroom door.

Brennen bit her lip and forced herself to stop crying as several moments passed in silence.

"Booth?" Her voice was surprisingly steady.

"Yeah?" She heard him directly behind her, and she guessed he was sitting on the floor on the other side of the door.

"Please go."

He sighed. "No."

"Booth…"

"Bones. I'm not going any…" Booth's cell began to ring in his pocket and he cursed loudly.

"What?" He asked sharply, pulling out and flipping open his phone in one motion.

"Uh…Agent Booth?" A voice hesitated on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, um, Agents Sinclair and Reeves have apprehended a Matthew Sutherland. They said you wanted to be contacted before he was questioned."

Booth pulled the phone from his ear and counted to ten.

He didn't want to leave. Bones was trying to rebuild her walls and he needed to be there to knock them down.

_But I've been on Sutherland's trail for months…he's killed four people…Bones doesn't even want me here anyway._

"I'll be there in 15." He barked into the receiver and shut it.

"I've got to go Bones. I'll be back later."

"Booth you don't have to…" She began, her strength returning as she paced her floor, arms crossed tightly around her chest. Either the meds had worked, or the pain in her heart was simply much stronger than any pain from her head, but she was no longer naseous.

"I'll. Be. Back. Later." He growled, using a tone that meant there was no room for argument. He quickly rose from the floor and stalked to the door, forgetting his jacket and tie completely.

Brennen flinched when she heard the door slam shut and sat on the bed.

_This is why I never should have gotten personal with Booth. I ruin every relationship I touch. I'm losing my best friend. I may have already lost him._

With that she put her head in her hands but forbade the tears.

_I did this to myself. I don't deserve to cry._

A few deep breaths and her face had resumed it's scientific neutrality. Wanting to feel the same calm inside as she saw on the outside, she slipped on a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes and grabbed her jacket.

_I will not sit here and sulk. I'm at least going to get some work done._

She grabbed her keys and jacket and headed for her car. If Booth's arms weren't an option, the Jeffersonian was the only place she wanted to be.

**_Man...how long will we have to endure this torture?? Well...um...my lips are sealed. ;P_**


	7. That kind of Man

**_Ahhh...I love opening up my inbox and finding not only reviews but tons of new chaps to read...YES!!! It's like it's my birthday everyday! lol. _**

True to his word, Booth returned to Brennan's apartment at 3:30pm armed with soup and extra strength aspirin, assuming Brennan had the flu.

If only he knew.

He sighed as he set the things on the table. Once he'd finished questioning Sutherland, he was temped to simply forget it and not go back to her apartment. It was obvious that she needed space…space from him.

But he told her he'd return and he refused to lie to her.

Booth ran a hand over his face and stifled a yawn, his sleepless night suddenly catching up to him.

_I want this. I want her._ He assured himself, smiling when he remembered their night at the airport. But recalling the events of the past few days quickly made it disappear.

_I'm just beginning to wonder how much she wants me._

He took a few deep breaths before setting of to the bedroom to find Bones and hopefully a few answers.

_Even if it kills us._

-----------------------------------------

Brennan slinked into the lab silently. She saw her team up on the platform gathered around something on a table and while she ached to know what it was, she needed to get to her office undetected.

She had almost reached the door when she heard Angela's voice behind her.

"Sweetie!" The sound of heels clicking down the steps and across the concrete floor told her Angela was approaching.

Biting back a groan and a roll of her eyes, she turned slowly.

"Brennan, you look like crap." Angela smiled sadly at her friend and touched her arm, "You should be in bed. Booth told us you were sick."

Brennan looked down at herself. She probably didn't look very good. She wore her comfiest pair of jeans, which were also her oldest and most holey, a red hooded sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. Not to mention the messy ponytail her hair was in and eyes that were no doubt red from crying. She'd also forgot to put on makeup to hide the dark circles indicative of her sleepless night.

"I'm fine Angela." She lied and turned to open her office. Angela followed her in.

"Brennen. You're not fine. You're sick and you should be in bed. The guys and I have this covered." She made a wide gesture toward the lab and Brennan busied herself near her desk, shuffling papers and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not sick. I had a migraine from stress and nausea from…"

"The flu." Angela finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It…I…It wasn't…" Brennn faltered, dropping into her chair and resting her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. "It isn't the flu Angela."

"Oh really?" She took a step closer. "Then what was it?"

Brennan looked up, biting her trembling bottom lip.

"Morning sickness."

--------------------------------------

Booth was surprised to find Brennan's bedroom door unlocked and pushed it open carefully.

"Bones?"

He looked around, but she wasn't in the room. He glanced into her bathroom, the living room and the kitchen and his frown deepened each time he came up empty.

_Where is she?_

Going back to her bedroom, he noted that her purse was gone. Behind the door her closet had been thrown open, clothes lay rejected on the floor and he realized she'd left.

He sighed, shaking his head and noted ruefully that she'd worn her running shoes.

_How fitting._

He was already reaching for his phone when it rang.

"Booth."

"Seeley, where are you?"

"Rebecca?" At the sound of his ex's voice Booth felt all his remaining energy drain from his body and sat on the edge of Brennan's bed. "What do you mean?"

"Seeley! Don't tell me you forgot."

Booth frowned and closed his eyes. It wasn't the weekend, he didn't have Parker. He'd mailed his child support check last Thursday…what could he have forgotten?

"Of course I didn't forget." A bit of sarcasm leaked into his voice and he cringed, knowing he'd pay for it.

"Seeley Booth!" She hissed, "You forgot your only son is going in for surgery and you have the nerve to be snippy with me?"

Booth shot off the bed.

"Parker's Tonsillectomy? That's today?" He glanced at his watch and cursed. It was today, he'd completely forgotten what day it was.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He heard her grumbling a few choice words before shutting the phone and making a bee line for the door.

------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Sweetie." Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and drug her over to the couch.

"You're pregnant?"

Brennan just nodded, the distress that fact caused her written plainly in her features.

"You're not happy?" Angela asked carefully, fully aware of what had happened the last time her friend got news of this nature.

"No…I mean I am, Ange…but what if…Booth just…I can't." She shook her head and leaned back against the couch.

Angela's eyes widened and she turned to face her friend more fully.

"Bren, have you told Booth?"

Her silence answered for her.

"Brennen!" Angela frowned, "How long have you known?"

"Almost a week."

"Bren! What are you waiting for? Until you're so big you can't get behind the wheel of your own car? He has to know."

Brennan sat forward shaking her head.

"I know Ange. I don't what I'm waiting for. I just…Angela. What if it happens again? I can't do it. I can't watch Booth go through it again. I can't…"

Tears started rolling down her face as her eyes turned a pale blue. Angela sighed, taking one of Brennan's hands between hers.

"This is why you've been so short with him isn't it? Why you've been distant with him?" She asked gently.

Brennan hesitated, and then nodded. "I…I didn't know what to tell him. I wanted to protect him."

"That's his job."

"Angela." Brennen gave her a tearful glare.

Angela sighed heavily, ignoring her friend's obvious annoyance.

"Besides Sweetie, there's no reason to believe you'll lose it again. The doctor said what happened was a rare case, right?"

She nodded.

"And you can't live based on 'what if' bad things happen, Bren. Bad things do happen. It's a fact of life."

"Believe me I know." Brennen stated, more bitterly than she'd meant.

"_But_," Angela continued quickly, "Good things happen too. And Sweetie," she waited until Brennan turned to look at her, "Booth is the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Brennan turned away and Angela pushed down a rising indignation in her belly, before asking quietly,

"Do you really want to lose him?"

"What?" Brennen snapped her head back toward her, eyes wide with horror.

_Lose Booth? NO! No…I can't. Lose Booth?_

"What are you saying?"

"Sweetie. You didn't hear him on the phone when he called. He sounded so…defeated."

Brennan winced.

Angela took a deep breath, knowing her next words were essential to making Brennan see the light.

"Booth loves you."

"I know."

"No. Bren. I mean he _loves_ you. Unconditionally. He would do anything to make you happy." Brennan just stared at her so Angela continued, "If you make him think that walking away, leaving you, is what will make you happy…he'll do it."

Brennan caught her breath and Angela squeezed her hand.

"He'll do it Sweetie. If he thinks life without him is what you want, he'll walk away," she bit her lip and blinked back tears before continuing, "And Booth is the kind of man…that…if he does that, Bren…he won't be coming back."

Brennan bit her lip, the trueness of Angela's words were like a punch in the stomach and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

_I was wrong. So…so wrong._

**_Has she seen the light? Will we get a bit more BB soon?...God I hope so... :)_**


	8. The love of Her Life

**_Oh how I love this fandom. I love this show and these characters...I thought everyone should know. lol. _**

Brennan sat at her desk reaching for her phone as she threw an uncertain glance out her office door to Angela. The artist was sitting, pretending to be involved in a conversation with Hodgins and Cam. Receiving a reassuring nod from her, Brennan picked up her phone and pushed the correct buttons.

With the first ring she leaned forward in her desk chair.

The second ring made her hold her breath.

On the third she closed her eyes and Booth's voice sounded into the receiver.

"Booth."

Brennan bit her lip and didn't respond right away.

Across town at the hospital, Booth stood pacing the waiting room. No matter how routine or minor the surgery, he was still nervous. He didn't like it when Parker had a cold, his being in the hospital was almost impossible to bear.

"Who is this?" He snapped, getting impatient with the silence.

"Booth?" Brennan said hesitantly, trying to keep hold of her firm resolve to tell him what was going on. "It's Bone…Temperance. We need to talk."

Booth sighed again and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah, I know we do Bones. But I'm at the hospital right now, so I can't."

Brennan's eyes shot open and she sat further forward in her seat, panic seeping steadily into her stomach.

"The hospital? Why?"

Booth immediately sensed her tension.

"It's alright Bones, calm down. Parker is here, he's having a Tonsillectomy and he should be out any second."

"Oh." Brennan's relief at that innocent explanation was quickly replaced with apprehension as she remembered the reason for her call.

"Could I…I mean, would it be alright if…I came down there. You know, to visit and…" She trailed off, never being one to comfort others when they were weak.

He hesitated. "Of course you can…I just didn't think you wanted to."

Brennan nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"I do." She stated quickly.

"Oh…okay. Sure. He'd love to see you."

_I'd love to see you too Bones._

He quickly gave her directions and the name of the doctor so she would hopefully be able to get in the doors faster.

After they hung up she grabbed her purse and rushed out of her office, brushing right past Angela.

"Where are you going Sweetie?"

Brennan turned around so she was jogging backward toward the door.

"To get the love of my life back!" She she grinned and shrugged apprehensivly before disappearing down the hall.

Angela closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

_Oh Sweetie! Thank God._

**_Too short right? How about I post another chap..._**


	9. It Turned Blue

**_And now...for what you've all been waiting for..._**

The elevator doors opened to the children's ward of St. Joseph's Hospital and Brennan stepped out. She'd stopped at a drug store on the way to pick up something for Parker and make herself a bit more presentable.

Now that her hair was brushed, she wore some makeup and the large hooded sweatshirt had been abandoned in the backseat of her car, she felt a bit more human.

Her heart was in her throat as she pointed herself in the direction of room 201.

_Odd._

She tilted her head to the side and stopped to study a portion of the brightly colored wall. Animals of every type ranging from bears painted the color of Easter eggs to bugs of impossible proportion scattered themselves freely on it. She found the entire scene quite annoying since it was so obviously impossible.

_You're stalling._ The little voice in her head told her. The same little voice that she'd grown accustomed to ignoring over the years.

_Am not_.

Brennan frowned at a particularly troublesome duo of a butterfly and a giraffe, both nearly the same size. Even allowing for different vantage points to explain the size, she knew there was no such thing as a green giraffe with purple spots.

"Excuse me ma'am? Do you need help with something?"

Brennan whirled around to find a young male nurse with bright green eyes and striking dark hair grinning cheekily at her. He leaned one shoulder against the wall and tilted his head to get a better look at her.

"You look lost."

Brennan drew her eyebrows together and took a step back from him, finding his close proximity unnerving, then she turned back to the wall.

"Giraffes are not green." She stated bluntly.

The man glanced at the wall and then back at her.

"No. They're not." He agreed, his voice was low and smooth.

Brennan looked at him and then down the hall where she could see the door to room 201. She knew that was where she needed to be, but for some reason her feet didn't want to move.

"Why?" She asked finally.

"Why what?"

"Why is the giraffe green? It's not logical."

The man chuckled softly and ran a hand through his thick hair.

"I think they do it for the kids. You know, most of them are in here and scared to death, a green giraffe is funny. Gets their minds off it."

Brennan's frown deepened. She'd never thought of hospitals that way. She'd always seen them as a necessary, though inconvenient, part of life.

_They provide a service, they allow one to heal and rest after injury, or if possible, prevent injury._

She was about to state this very thought when there was a loud crash somewhere down the hall and an embarrassed intern scrambled to gather twenty clipboards she'd just scattered across the floor.

Brennan glanced around again. There was noise everywhere. From the different machines and equipment to important looking doctors and hurried nurses barking orders in a language unintelligible to anyone without a medical degree, it almost seemed chaotic.

_To a small child, this place could seem very intimidating, and probably a bit frightening._

When she thought of it that way, she decided she could forgive the funny colored animals and bugs of impossible proportions if it meant that a child wasn't as scared to be there. A child like Parker. A child like her own.

Booth's face flashed in her brain and she closed her eyes for a moment, knowing the time for stalling had long since passed.

"I have to go." She gave the nurse a curt nod before starting off down the hallway.

"Wait!" He jogged up beside her, "I didn't catch your name." The man gave her a dimpled smile Brennan would have described as a 'poor man's Charm Smile', had she known what that meant.

"I don't believe I threw it." A proud smile slid across her lips and she almost wished Booth was there to hear her understanding and responding to a phrase such as that.

"Oh. Well mine's Todd." The man was undeterred, this woman was far too pretty to give up on that easily, "I was thinking if you weren't busy, maybe we could get a cup of coffee, you know…discuss the philosophical significance of pastel colored mammals as wall decoration?"

Brennan stopped walking and turned toward him and Todd unwittingly took this as encouragement.

"Or we could just go out for lunch, save the coffee and philosophy for another time?"

She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again.

"Are you hitting on me in the children's ward of a hospital?" She asked, her expression a mixture of amusement and irritation.

Todd shrugged. "I guess I am."

"That's very flattering…Todd, but…I'm kind of…spoken for."

Todd reached out and took her left hand, leaving the hand holding a grocery bag dangling at her side. Brennan stiffened at his touch.

"I don't see a ring."

"Keep touching me and you're going to _not_ see a whole lot more than that." She curled her hand into a fist and Todd immediately backed away.

"Okay okay…it was, um, nice talking to you." He scurried away and ducked around a corner.

Brennan turned back in the direction she'd been going, trying to shake off the feeling of another man on her skin.

_The only man allowed to touch me is Booth._ She thought decidedly.

She stood in front of the door to room 201 and took a deep breath before knocking lightly and pushing it open.

"May I come in?" Brennan asked quietly. The room was mostly dark except for a light near the bed that shone a soft yellow glow on the little boy unconscious below it.

Booth stood from his chair on one side of the bed and Rebecca followed suit on the other.

"Dr. Brennen, of course you can." She beckoned and Brennan joined them in the room, standing beside Booth.

"Hey." Booth whispered, noting her tired appearance and feeling a pang of concern in the pit of his stomach before turning away to look at Parker. "He just got out of surgery, he should be awake in a few minutes."

Brennan nodded and watched as he ran a hand across his face. His tie was loose around his neck and she resisted the urge to reach out and stroke the stubble on his chin.

Booth looked over and caught Brennen's stare causing a blush to creep into her pale cheeks. She turned away and held up a plastic bag grocery bag, pushing it toward Rebecca.

"What's this?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in question and taking the bag.

"Blue Moon ice cream. My tonsils were removed when I was four as well, this was my favorite. I thought Parker might like some when he wakes up." Brennan shrugged, unsure of whether or not her present was acceptable.

She felt Booth's stare on her and glanced at him. His approving smile met her worried face and she immediately relaxed.

Booth watched Brennen hand the ice cream to his ex with pride and a bit of amusement.

_Anyone else would have brought a teddy bear or flowers. Leave it to Bones to bring a present that is entirely logical...and completely perfect._

"That's his favorite too." Booth whispered, gaining a wide smile from Brennan who looked considerably less tense at his words of encouragement.

Cautiously, he moved his hand from his side and wrapped it around hers, almost afraid she would pull away. To his delight, she turned so their palms were facing and laced her fingers with his.

A small whimper turned all the adults' attention to the little boy in the bed.

"Parker?"

He opened his brown eyes and his face contorted in pain when he tried to speak.

"Shhh, don't talk sweetie." Rebecca brushed a few curls off his forehead and kissed him on the cheek, "You're throats going to hurt for a little bit, but after it heals you won't get any more of the sore throats you were getting before okay? You'll be all better."

Parker's face remained slightly irritated and he made another attempt at speech.

"Hey, Buddy look, if you promise not to try and talk for a while, I'll make sure you get all the ice cream you want. How does that sound?" Booth smiled at his son and Brennan frowned.

"Booth," She leaned toward his ear, "He'll get ice cream anyway."

Booth just rolled his eyes.

Parker's face brightened at the prospect of ice cream and immediately began searching for it. When his eyes landed on Brennan he smiled widely and waved.

"Hi Parker." Brennan gave a small smile as Rebecca opened up the tub of ice cream.

"Look what Dr. Brennan brought you Parker." She handed the ice cream to the boy along with a spoon she'd produced from some an undisclosed location on her side of the bed.

Parker looked at Brennan thankfully before he began devouring the blue substance greedily. Booth laughed softly at his son's appetite, convincing him that the surgery had left him untouched, minus two offending tonsils.

Brennan stood for a few moments, hand intertwined with Booth's, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach that continually reminded her that she had a very important reason for being there.

Finally it became too much and she took a deep breath.

_It's now or never...and never is definitley not an option._

Brennan tugged lightly on their joined hands, and Booth looked at her. She motioned her head toward the door and he nodded.

"Buddy, Bones and I are going to go talk, we'll be right outside okay?" He ruffled his son's hair and Parker barely paused in his mission to make his ice cream disappear. Brennan was already headed toward the door and Booth nodded at Rebecca before following her.

"So what's up Bones?" Booth shut the door behind them and shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to hide his frear for the coming conversation with a casual smile.

_This is it. She's going to tell me to take a hike…at least I have a full twelve pack of beer at my apartment already. I have a feeling I'm going to need it tonight._

Brennan stared at the ground, her own apprehension nearly overpowering her and she folded her arms around herself protectively.

"Booth…I'm sorry." She whispered, her heart pounded in her chest and she was sure everyone in a ten mile radius could hear it. She knew he had every excuse to be angry with her with the way she'd treated him and waited for him to show it.

His finger found it's way under her chin and Brennan complied as it pushed her face upwards.

She caught her breath, he was standing nearly toe-to-toe with her, she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

Trying to keep her wits about her, she continued rambling.

"I know I've been impossible and cold and distant and I truly apologize Booth. You didn't deserve any of it. I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were completely perfect and understanding and I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I was just…I just…I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze and Booth bent lower so he could look into her eyes.

"Bones…I'm not angry, just…worried. Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

The honesty and tenderness she saw when she looked up into his brown eyes nearly knocked her over and she took a step back to keep from crashing her lips into his, which would have surly caused her to forget what she had to tell him.

"Bones?" Booth's stomach flip-flopped as she moved away from him.

"It turned blue." Brennen said quickly, flicking her eyes toward him and then back at the red and orange tile floor.

"What?" Confusion clouded Booth's rugged features and he straightened to his full height, "What turned blue?"

Brennan sighed, and opened her mouth, but words failed her. Booth raised his eyebrows in question and she pursed her lips.

Taking one of his hands in hers, she placed it on her lower stomach, where a small but noticeable bulge had begun to form.

"It. Turned. Blue." She repeated slowly and she searched his face for comprehension.

Booth's mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Brennan just nodded, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I'm pregnant Booth. Again."

**_Who loves me baby?? C'mon...tell me..._**


	10. Together again

**_Thanks for the reviews everybody! You rock like a Green Day concert! lol. _**

Booth couldn't breathe. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. All he could do was look back and forth between Temperance's face and his hand on her stomach.

_We're having a baby?_ His insides leapt back to life and his chest swelled. He looked at Brennan, her eyes the color of a rainy spring morning.

_She looks terrified._

He cleared his throat to keep a huge grin from spreading across his face, realizing Brennan was still having a hard time with the news.

"How…um, how f-far along?"

Brennan pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth long enough to respond.

"Judging from the amount of weight I've gained and my last menstrual cycle, I think about three months." She saw his face darken and continued quickly, "But I only took the test earlier this week. Before that I only suspected." She tried to keep her voice steady, but it broke and she shut her eyes, squeezing a few fat tears from her lids.

Booth nodded, still staring at the small bump on her stomach under his hand. A dot of moisture fell onto his outstretched arm, startling him out of his stupor. He realized she was crying and took her shoulders with both his hands and stepped closer, concern overpowering his excitement.

"Bones, why are you crying?"

She couldn't even manage a reply as the sobs she'd been so gallantly fighting back suddenly washed over her and her shoulders shook uncontrollably as her legs gave out beneath her.

She knew she should have been stronger, wanted to be stronger. But for some reason the relief at finally telling Booth about the baby, coupled with the unbearable feeling that she'd somehow let him down, was just too much for her to handle in her compromised state.

_Stupid hormones._

Booth felt her start to fall and pulled her into his arms, moving quickly to a nearby couch in the hallway. Once there, he sat her across his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rocking slightly until she regained her composure.

"It's okay Babe." He whispered, as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and gripped his shirt with white knuckles.

Finally, she started to calm down.

"You should have told me sooner Bones." He said softly. The thought of his rational Bones being thrown into a highly emotional, surely illogical situation without his support tore him up inside.

_She must have been scared out of her mind._

Brennan nodded. "I know Booth. I'm sorry…I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Anticipating his next question, she continued, "You were so destroyed when we lost the first one…I didn't want you to get hurt again." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Booths' heart ached when he heard the sincerity and love in her voice.

He moved so he was looking at her. Reaching up, he brushed the remaining tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"It was your loss too Bones. And yeah, it hurt when we lost the baby…but what hurt more was watching you this week, knowing you were in pain and not knowing why."

Brennan sniffed. "I'm sorry Booth. It was never my intention to hurt you." She studied a pink elephant on the opposite wall.

"I know it wasn't Temperance. Hey, look at me." She did.

"We're partners Bones. In everything. Your pain is my pain, your happiness is my happiness. You can't block me out like that Bones. I love you and I want to help."

"I love you too."

"And you can tell me anything."

"I know." She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. "This has been the hardest week of my life Booth. I missed you."

Booth grinned, but was somehow unable to tear his eyes off her plump, red lips.

"I missed you too Bones."

Brennan watched his eyes darken with desire and couldn't help herself. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying him in a kiss that took his breath away.

They kissed long and slow, savoring every second, every move the other made, everything they'd missed.

A few nurses walked by, blushing and giggling at the site as they hurried past. Before long, a short, stout doctor with a wrinkle in the middle of her forehead noticed the pair and walked over. When repeatedly clearing her throat did not gain any response she leaned in closer to their faces, the sucking noises of their lips against each other made her stomach churn.

"Excuse me! This is the children's ward, not HBO."

The pair jumped apart, gasping for air. Brennan's heart was beating so hard in her chest she was pretty sure it was rattling her entire skeleton. Booth just stared at the doctor as his heart raced, Brennan's lips seemed to have kissed the ability to form coherent sentences right out of him.

Both turned a deep shad of crimson as Brennan slid off Booth's lap and they stood, mumbling 'sorry' as they headed back inside Parker's room, still hand in hand.

The little boy lay completely still in the bed as they approached.

"He fell asleep." Rebecca absently tucked the thin covers closer around the little boy before smiling sweetly at the pair

"Congratulations by the way."

Brennan's grip on Booth's hand tightened.

"How did you…"

"A mother always knows Dr. Brennan."

Brennan found this highly unlikely, but decided not to say anything.

Booth turned toward her.

"I'm assuming you haven't had any doctor's visits yet."

Brennan shook her head.

_I didn't want to go without you._

"Okay, well seeing as we're in a hospital, why don't we just go downstairs and see what we can see, huh?" He flashed her a charm smile when she started to protest.

"Oh…alright."

"Great." Then, turning back to Rebecca, "I have my cell, call me when he wakes up, okay?"

Rebecca nodded and Booth leaned over Parker's bed, kissing his son gently on the forehead.

"I'll see you later Buddy." He whispered.

Brennan watched Booth with his son from the doorway. She smiled to herself when she realized she couldn't have picked a better male specimen to mate with if she'd tried.

_Strong alpha-male attributes necessary to mammalian procreation. Protective, intelligent, a good provider. Loving, caring, gentle and…charming. Eternally patient and unusually committed. Not to mention the way he wears those jeans…mmm mmm mmm…hold it Temperance, what?…Stupid hormones._

**_C'mon...you know you love the way he wears those jeans. lol. R&R plz!_**


	11. Don't Panic

**_So...two more chaps yet and I must warn for a bit o cliffe and angst before the super fluffy chapp._**

"You gonna be okay Bones?" Booth asked for the fourth time. He sat on a chair in the cold examination room as Brennan paced back and forth, unconsciously chewing her thumb nail.

She was nervous and it was making him nervous.

She rolled her eyes at his question.

"I'm fiiiinnnee Booth." She drug out the word 'fine' as if it would convince Booth of what he knew wasn't true.

She resumed pacing, the act of which was driving Booth up the wall, and he was about to go over and make her sit down when the door opened.

A young woman with a high brunette ponytail and sensible black pumps walked in, wheeling in an ultrasound machine behind her.

"Hi! I'm Marin. Why don't you just hop up on this table Ms. Brennan and we'll get this show on the road?" The tech was being much too bubbly for Brennan's taste.

"It's _Doctor_ Brennan." Both corrected in unison. Booth stood to help Brennan onto the table, earning himself an 'I can do it by myself' glare from her.

"My mistake. Please pull up your shirt Dr. Brennan."

Brennan did, and closed her eyes as the icy goo was rubbed across her stomach. She laced her fingers with Booth's tightly and waited.

"Alright. Here we go." Marin took the handheld device off the monitor and ran it slowly across Brennan's slightly bulging tummy.

Booth watched as a fuzzy picture came up on the monitor and his eyes strained to make sense of it.

No sound came out of the monitor and Brennan held her breath, studying Marin carefully. She was as close to praying as she had ever been.

_Please...please please let everything be okay...please let it not happen again...please._

"Hmmm…" The tech frowned and squinted at the screen.

The string that had been precariously holding the scientist together, snapped.

_Don't panic Brennan. Don't panic. Don't…_

She panicked.

"I don't want to do this." Brennan pulled her hand out of Booth's as she lifted her head.

"Bones? Temperance, what are you doing?" Booth started to push her back down on the table.

"No! Booth I don't want to do this. Let me up!" She pushed his hands off her, the wild look in her eyes momentarily stunning him.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Terror wrapped around her heart and she sat up quickly, causing her shirt to fall and be covered in the slippery substance on her stomach.

The tech looked at the panicking scientist wide-eyed and stepped back, quite sure this small woman could take her in a fight.

"Bones! Sit back."

"I can't do this. I can't. Booth just let me go!" She swung her legs over the side of the table and stood up. She'd pushed passed Booth and was almost to the door when the room started to spin.

"Bones what are you…" Booth reached out and grabbed Brennan as her knees buckled and she lost consciousness. He knelt on the ground, clutching her to his chest to examine her face.

"Temperance? Temperance!"

**_man...cliffee junkies should have a rehab or something we can go to..._**


	12. Suprises for Brennan

**_Well, here's the last chap. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me and while I'm sorry to see it end...I've got a ton of other fics to post so...I'll be back. ;P_**

Booth watched Brennan sleep in the dimly lit hospital room.

_We spend way too much time in hospitals._

His thumb ran back and forth across her knuckles as he waited for her eyes to open. His hair was mussed from running his fingers through it, and his tie had long since been abandoned on the back of the chair with his suit jacket.

Leaning his head against the rail on the side of the bed, he closed his eyes.

_Wake up Temperance. C'mon Babe, why do you always have to panic? Don't you trust me?_

He frowned at himself. He knew she trusted him, he wouldn't be in this situation if she didn't. He was glad she trusted him, he just wished she trusted herself a little more.

Sighing and looked back up at her.

_Just open those gorgeous blue eyes for me Bones._

She was only sleeping, but he really needed to talk to her. He just didn't have the heart to wake her when she was sleeping so peacefully.

As if sensing his urgency, the woman lying before him started to stir.

"Booth?" She mumbled, before her eyes were even open.

Immediately he stood and leaned over the bed.

"I'm right here."

Brennen opened her eyes and glanced around.

_Oh God._

Recognizing that she was in a hospital bed, she felt herself starting to panic again, and she looked up at Booth in horror.

Anticipating this reaction, Booth put his hands on either side of her face and forced her to focus on him.

"Breathe Temperance. Everything is fine. You passed out from low blood sugar. How long has it been since you've eaten?" He frowned slightly, but his voice remained gentle.

A guilty look passed over Brennen's face and Booth sat back in the chair, shaking his head at the floor.

"Bones! You're pregnant. A cup of coffee and a bagel is not going to sustain the three of you all day, you need to eat like a normal human being. Wait, scratch that, there is nothing normal about how a pregnant woman eats."

Brennan's breath hitched. He's said it fast, but it was clear as day.

"The…_three_ of us?"

Booth looked up at her, his face painted with the widest grin she'd ever seen.

He nodded. "We're having twins Temperance."

Taking her hand, he suppressed his laughter as she did a pretty good imitation of a Large Mouth Bass.

"Marin was confused because she could hear two heartbeats coming through her earpiece. She thought the machine was echoing and needed to be recalibrated. There was nothing wrong with the machine, she _was_ actually hearing two heartbeats. We're having twins." The look of amusement on Booth's face had been replaced with one of sheer joy and wonder.

Brennan relaxed into the bed and closed her eyes.

_Twins. Wow…I wonder…_

She looked at Booth, about to ask a question when he answered it.

"A boy and a girl." His brown eyes danced and they reminded her of Parker. The look of pure amazement that was a constant in the little boys' eyes, Brennan found it was a look he shared with his father.

"We're going to be parents Booth." She suddenly realized her vision was being clouded with tears and Booth reached out to brush a stray droplet off her cheek, nodding as he did so.

"We're going to be parents Bones."

Suddenly, Brennan couldn't stand the distance between them, although he was leaning far over the edge of the bed and she could feel the closeness of him all around her.

She scooted over to one side and beckoned for Booth to join her, and he complied happily.

Brennan laced her fingers with his and he dropped his free arm over her shoulders so she could lean into him.

"Booth?" Brennan said after a few moments.

"Hmm?" He was leaning his head against hers, slowly running his fingers through her hair and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face.

"Are you, I mean…do you…" She sighed. "Two is more than one." She stated finally.

Booth chuckled.

"Yes, Bones, that's a generally accepted fact."

She bit her lip, ignoring his teasing for the time being.

"Well, it's just…I wasn't really sure how great a mother I would be to one child…now we're having two? Plus Parker? How do you know…" Her voice started to quiver and she shook her head, refusing to continue.

Booth's playfulness was replaced with concern and he moved so he could tilt her head toward him.

"You, are going to be a great mother Bones. Don't doubt it. Not even for a second." He whispered urgently, and she stared up into his face, seeing no uncertainty in them made her feel a little bit better. But only a little bit.

"But how do you know? What's you're proof?" She furrowed her brow in annoyance. She didn't need his hope or faith. She needed facts.

Booth sighed.

_That's my Bones, always looking for evidence._

"I just know."

"How?" She pushed.

"Because of the way you are with Parker. You're a natural and he adores you. I saw him a few minutes ago and he kept asking about you. He says to tell you 'hi' and 'get well soon' by the way."

Temperance smiled at the bed sheet.

"Besides, Temperance Brennan," She looked up at the sound of her full name, "you excel at everything you do. This will be no different."

Brennan took a moment to absorb his words. Then she filed them away in a special place in her heart where she kept the small things Booth said and did to make her feel like she was one of a kind. The small things that kept her going.

After this was done, she leaned toward him, tilting her chin upward toward his face. Her eyes drifted shut as their bodies reacted to the gravity between them.

Just as his lips brushed hers, there was the sound of a very distinct gait and stiletto heels coming down the hallway.

Brennen leaned her forehead against Booth's.

"You called Angela?"

"No. She called you and I answered you're phone. I had to tell her what happened."

"No…you didn't." Brennen groaned.

"Oh my God! Sweetie you're alive!!" Angela burst into the room and ran toward her friend, snatching her up into a tight hug.

"Okay….Ange…That's enough Angela, I'm pretty sure the baby needs oxygen."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Bren." She pulled back just as Hodgins and Zach entered the room, carrying two plush stuffed bears. One had a blue ball cap and the other a pink bow.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Good to see your doing well." Hodgins smiled and Angela made her way over to him, taking the bear with the pink bow.

"So, I thought the baby would want a little friend, but since I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl I brought both." Angela held up the bear proudly and pointed to other bear in Zach's hands.

"The object being, Dr. Brennan, that whichever bear you choose, that is the sex of the baby and Angela can…" Zach spoke fast, as he often did when he was nervous.

"I think they get it Zach." Hodgins cut him off quickly before that glare Booth was shooting him got any deeper.

The three visitors stared at Booth and Brennan wearing goofy smiles on their faces. The pair glanced at each other. Seeing the mischief in the other's eye, Booth and Brennen turned back to the excited trio with blank looks on her face.

Angela sighed, exasperated.

"Sweetie! C'mon, don't hold out on me. Now which do you want? The boy bear or the girl bear?"

Booth squeezed Brennan's shoulder. If she didn't tell them, he was going to burst. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Both." She said firmly.

"But Sweetie you can only…" Angela stopped and her eyes widened as she darted them back and forth between Booth, who was grinning so wide it made her own cheeks hurt, and Brennan who's entire face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"Oh. My. God. BRENNAN!!!!!" Angela squealed so loud it woke a man from a thirty-five year coma three floors up. She turned around and jumped on Hodgins who was now laughing along with Zach and the three did a very silly looking 'happy dance' at the foot of the bed.

Brennan smiled down at her hands, when suddenly an image of the handsome nurse in the children's ward flashed before her eyes and she shuddered.

"Babe?" Booth squeezed her shoulder again, he'd felt her shiver beside him. "You alright?"

Brennan looked at him and bit her lip.

"Booth…Seeley," He cocked one eyebrow as she used his given name, "I want to ask you something."

"Go for it." He said quietly, completely ignoring the party going on at the other side of the room.

"Um…well...I was wondering if you would agree to something. I know you know I'm all yours forever and I don't need to show my commitment to you with a marriage license…"

Booth nodded, looking slightly confused.

"And I think jewelry given by a mate is merely an anthropological way for males to establish ownership over females to other males in the community…"

"What's your point Bones?"

She hesitated. "Would it be alright if I wore a ring anyway?"

Booth frowned. "What?"

"I mean, you know I'm yours and I know I'm yours…but…other people seem to have a hard time with the concept without that single piece of jewelry that is accepted within our society as a social contract between couples so I thought…"

Booth leaned over and grabbed his jacket off the chair. Reaching into the breast pocket, he pulled out a burgundy box and Brennen caught her breath.

_How long has he had that?_

"Long enough." Booth said. Apparently she'd asked her question out loud.

He took the ring out of the box and handed it to her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Read the inscription."

She tilted it slightly and read the tiny script on the inside of the ring.

**For my Bones with love, SB**

Brennan's mouth was slightly agape as she looked up at him, teary eyed, and was surprised to find his eyes slightly misty as well.

Wordlessly, he took back the ring and, taking her left hand in his, he slipped the simple gold band over her ring finger.

"Now everybody knows." He whispered, unable to bring his voice even a fraction higher without cracking.

The room had fallen completely silent as Jack, Angela and Zach watched the exchange from a respectful distance.

Angela gave a small sigh and Jack looked at her, tears were rolling down her cheeks. He laced his fingers with hers and gave a slight squeeze and she smiled at him before turning back to Booth and Brennan on the hospital bed not ten feet away, but seemingly in their own world.

"I love you Booth." Brennan whispered.

"I love you more Bones." Booth slipped one hand behind her head and pulled her to him, pouring his entire soul into a single kiss that took both their breath away. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. The cool metal of her ring brushed his neck and he shivered, causing Brennn to smile against his lips.

"Awwww!" Someone exclaimed, jolting Booth and Brennan out of their dreamlike state.

Everyone turned toward Zach, who blushed a deep crimson and looked at the floor.

Brennan broke the silence a few seconds later.

"Parker got ice cream, can I have ice cream too?" She suspected the mood was adequately broken for her to make such a childish request.

"You can have anything you want Temperance." Booth pushed a lock of hair he'd knocked loose behind her ear.

Brennan's face brightened. "Really?"

Booth nodded, her excitement was contagious and he grinned.

"Okay. I'd like pistachio ice cream and a nice hunk of salami." She said decidedly.

Expressions of varying disgust broke out on all the faces in the room, except, of course, Brennan, who was very fond of the idea.

"Ewww, Sweetie."

"Yeah Bones. Gag me."

"Why would I do that?" Brennan looked at him as if he'd grown a third eye.

"Not literally just…nevermind. You really want that?" Booth scowled at the idea.

"Yes. I really do. Now scoot! The babies are hungry." She made a show of pushing him off the bed.

"Yeah, all _three_ of them." Booth teased, kissing her on the forehead and heading for the door.

"Hey!" Brennen looked around for something to throw at his back, but pouted when she found nothing.

"Yo Booth!" Angela grabbed his arm before he got out the door. "Take the boys with you, I need girl-talk time with Brennen."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Laverne and Shirley! Front and center." Booth commanded. A stunned look crossed both men's faces but they immediately complied before marching out the door after Booth.

Once the boys were gone made herself comfortable on the edge of Brennan's bed and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Okay Sweetie, let's talk baby names."

Brennen threw her head back on her pillow and sighed.

"Ange…"

"Now, I'm thinking I like the name May, it's springy and dainty for a girl, for a boy I like…"

Brennan closed her eyes but couldn't prevent a smile from tugging on her lips.

_I'm having twins with Booth._ She absently twirled her ring around her finger. _Wow._

THE END

**_Well, that's it. Hope you liked it._**


End file.
